


It's a Text

by havetardiswilltimetravel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Texting, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetardiswilltimetravel/pseuds/havetardiswilltimetravel
Summary: Of all the things for Sherlock to be baffled by, John did not expect emojis to be one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this piece of fanart: http://havetardiswilltimetravel.tumblr.com/post/153923260254/

Sherlock squinted at the text.

“Heart, fire, fire, fire?” he wrinkled his nose and looked up, raising a brow at John.

John sighed, used to the consulting criminal’s emoji dramatics by now and therefore used to Sherlock’s inability to read them. For all that Sherlock loved to text, he was pants at emojis.

“I believe he’s reiterating his plan to burn the heart out of you,” John replied casually, gaze moving back to the crossword he’d been puzzling out.

“Oh…” Sherlock said. He scrutinized his phone again. The silence didn’t last long. “Shouldn’t the heart be surrounded by the flames? They’re not burning anything where they are currently.”

John just snorted.

“This is ridiculous! His threats should at least be legible!”

“A 10 letter synonym for melodramatic…” John said, tapping his pencil on paper and feigning deep thought.

“Honestly, why can’t people just type things?” Sherlock grumbled acerbically.

John chuckled, looking up. “You sound like an old man. Next thing you’ll be telling kids to get off our lawn.”

“We don’t have a lawn,” Sherlock sulked. “And you’re older than I am.”

“Oi, be nice, or I’ll tell Lestrade you’re doing an experiment, and that until I tell him it ends, it's desperately important that he should only text you cases in emojis.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”


End file.
